witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Joanna Beauchamp
Joanna Beauchamp is one of the Four main leads of Witches of East End. She is an extremely powerful witch and the sexy, warm, touch matriarch of the Beauchamp family. Personality Joanna is the free-spirited artist and matriarch of the Beauchamp family in East Haven. Having put her magical past and powers on hold, Joanna is now living a quiet life as a small town art teacher and has never told her daughters about their powers. When trouble comes their way in the form of a formidable and ancient enemy intent on ending the Beauchamp family line, she has to reveal the truth and help them harness their untapped powers with the help of her sister, Wendy Beauchamp. Unlike her sister, Joanna is more cautious with magic, Joanna is a fiercely protective mother who would do anything to keep her daughters safe and out of harm's way, even if that means lying to them and endangering herself. She has a brief relationship with Harrison Welles. Eventually Victor comes back into the girls lives when Wendy finds him and he rekindles their romance. 'Biography' Early Life Joanna was born in the magical realm of Asgard, where she grew up as an immortal witch with her mother and father. At some point during her time in Asgard she became pregnant and had a son named Frederick and she also got married to a witch named Victor. At some stage a war broke out in the realm and the Beauchamps were banished by their father who told them if they ever returned he would kill them. Joanna was forced to leave her son behind after he was turned against her. Over the Centuries Joanna has lived for many centuries, through many generations and has collected many enemies during her time in this realm. At some point Joanna was placed under a curse, a curse that to this day see's her blessed with two daughters, Freya Beauchamp and Ingrid Beauchamp but also see's her lose them over and over again. This curse has followed Joanna through to the present. In the 1600's, Joanna discovered her daughters had been burned at the stake; they had been handed over to Witch hunters by her close friend Vidar. Vidar claimed that the girls were reckless with their magic which could have lead to exposure for the rest of the witches living at that time. Vidar explained that that was why he handed them over, Joanna then flew into a rage, cutting his ear off as revenge. In the late 1800's/early 1900's, Joanna and Wendy opened the Beauchamp Apothecary (now the site of the East End Public Library) , a store that sold healing herbs, salves and tinctures to the public. Joanna's daughter Ingrid also helped run the store. Ingrid was killed accidentally by Wendy in 1906. When Joanna discovered that Wendy had killed Ingrid she told Wendy to leave and she did not speak to her for over a hundred years until 2013 when Wendy arrived to warn Joanna about the shifter. Relationships Wendy Beauchamp: Younger Sister, Formally Estranged Siblings/Relationship Repaired, Best Friends, Both are powerful witches. Victor Beauchamp: Ex-Husband, Possibly Still Love Each Other, Friends. Ingrid Beauchamp: Older Daughter, Close relationship. Freya Beauchamp: Younger Daughter, Close relationship. Frederick Beauchamp: Son, She loves him, He betrayed her by siding with his grandfather. 'Season 1' Joanna Beauchamp/Season 1 'Powers and Abilities' *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Atmokinesis' *'Healing' *'Premoniton' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Channeling' *'Precognitive Dreaming' *'Aerokinesis' *'Telekinetic Wave Emission' *'Immortality' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo Joanna S1 03.png Promo Joanna S1 02.png JoannaBeauchampSeason2PromotionalPhoto.jpg Promo 101 4.png Unburiedpromo.jpg Promo Joanna S1 01.png Promo 101 2.png Novel Counterpart In the book series, Joanna is described as a grey haired elderly Witch. Her hair is naturally grey and she is unable to change it by mortal or magical means. Along with her daughters she was placed on a magical restriction order by the Council. Joanna eventually broke their order & returned to using her magic again. Eventually the order was lifted by the Council after all they had been through. One major difference from her onscreen character is that she occasionally flys on a broomstick. She is also married to her husband, Norman. Norman is Victor in the series. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2